


His Sweetest Downfall

by Hotspur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Russia, Samson - Freeform, Weeping Angels - Freeform, regina spektor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Jamie are fighting a silent enemy, and Jamie is in a bad predicament. Based off of "Time of Angels" if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sweetest Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Regina Spektor's song "Samson..."

"Jamie, you're going to have to trust me." 

The Doctor's voice seemed distant, even though Jamie McCrimmon knew his best friend was standing right in front of him.

"Aye trust you, Doctor."

"Listen to me, Jamie. I'm going with the others to find Zoe. You're to stay here with the soldiers." The Doctor looked down at Jamie, who was sitting on a street curb and squeezing his eyes as shut as possible.

"Alrigh', Doctor. Go find Zoe," Jamie replied.

"One last thing, Jamie. Don't open your eyes."

"What?" Jamie cried, surging up and staggering into the Doctor. The Doctor took hold of his arms and gently pushed him back onto the curb. "You said these beasties cannae move when we see 'em."

"They can't, Jamie, but I'm afraid that they've taken control of you. Don't open your eyes until I can get you and Zoe out of here- everything will be fine." The Doctor spoke to reassure himself as much as his friend. Jamie looked terrified, but that was nothing compared to the fear coursing through the Doctor. One mistake, and the whole mission into the city, to fight the horrifying creatures called the Weeping Angels that were now hunting 1987 Moscow, would be lost. Jamie and Zoe would be lost too, and that was a thought that the Doctor could not stand.

"Just keep your eyes closed," the Doctor said again. He took Jamie's face in his hands and kissed him very gently. "We'll come back. In the meantime, keep Pyotor and Dmitri company. That's a good lad." 

Jamie took the Doctor's hands. "Aye don't want tae stay here," he said flatly. 

"You'll be safer here, Jamie," the Doctor replied.

"But Aye'd feel safer with you."

"It's not always safe, Jamie. In fact, it's almost always dangerous. But it's our job, and right now you'll help me by staying here, not getting lost somewhere else in Moscow." The Doctor drew his hand away and stepped back from Jamie. He knew he was making a huge mistake, loving the Highlander. He knew someday he would have to say goodbye to Jamie and Zoe, just like he had said goodbye to Ben and Polly, Ian and Barbara, and to Susan.

And today might be the day he would have to say that. He didn't know if he'd find Zoe. He might not. Jamie might be consumed by the Angel. He had to go.

Jamie shivered and listened to the two Russian soldiers arguing behind him. They hadn't seen the open affection between the two. Jamie knew he was clingy and the Doctor didn't seem to mind. But, eyes shut against evil angels and the world, separated from the one he loved first, Jamie had no idea what would be his downfall.

Or who.


End file.
